Syaoran's quest to the Grandline
by Luther Cross
Summary: Syaoran's life was changed the day Akainu came to his his home and killed his wife. holding what was left of her He vowed to kill Akainu for what he did. Come and see the life of the main hero as he travils to the Grand line meeting Pirate crews among the best in the world. time line starts before the Marineford Arc. and goes up to current and beyond.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything One Peace characters, any said or done in this fanfiction is not cannon and some events may indeed will happen differently in this story. This will not be about the straw-hat pirates. Syaoran Rath Rye is a OC and will be with a crew of OC. I hope you enjoy the read and have a nice day.

Syaoran Sat on a rock, bloody and covered in scars. He let the events of the last few days run past his eyes as he leaned his head back. Things where good for him, he did his job with no questions as to what had to be done, he just looked for the people he was told to kill and killed them. Every person he was told to kill had been a pirate and he went home with a smile every day knowing he was keeping his family safe. But that day when Akainu came to his home everything changed.

~~~~~~One week ago~~~~~~~~

Syaoran felt a little gitty when he was told That Akainu, the man Syaoran respected was going to be coming over to his home He wasn't told why but Akainu wanted to meet his wife. a few knocks at the door as it started to melt from its frame. With a booming voice Syaoran's name was called out demanding he bring his wife to out side. Slowly moving outside Syaoran saluted him but didn't do as he was told. He was unsure as to what he wanted with his wife until he was showed a poster. His world fell around him, every thing when black when he saw his wife's picture was there on the poster. Sandra the Wire, she was only a small time at a low bounty of 15,000.

Syaoran fell to his knees with panic in his eyes begging the Akaniu, Yelling there must be a mistake, there was no way his wife was this person on the poster. then his wife placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled."Its fine my love." as She was joined by armed men to her side.

She walked out side with the armed men when she flicked her wrist and the men around fell to the ground covered in blood. Not skipping a beat Sandra dashed at Akainu flicking her wrists once more at him. With just a shimmer of light the wires flew at Akaniu. Akaniu held no look on his face as the wire melted away, Slowly he started walking to Sandra. Syaoran jumped and ran for stop him.

"Please no don't kill her, let her serve her time! I'll do anything just don't!."standing in front of her Syaoran did his best to look like a solider as tears fell slowly down his face. Before He could say another word He felt heat across his face finding him self on the ground near his house. Standing and reaching out he cried out in pain when he say it.

Syaoran watched as a hand ran through her, all he could do was fall to his knees again. No words come out as he opened his mouth, then he Heard Sandra. Soft words left the dieing woman's lips. "Its not you fault love, and I'm sorry." Akainu withdrew his hand and stated to walk away. With out looking back Akainu barked. "Take that trash back for questioning, And look for anything that could point us to her Crew." With nothing more to say The Giant man just walked away.

Syaoran just sat here as men stood near him. He could hear them tearing his home apart but all he could see was black. His left side of his face hurt and he knew it was burned. trying to open his eyes Syaoran found that he could only see out of one. Trying to take in the scene as the tears still fell. It was a mess, every thing was tossed around. Moving his head to the side looking to where his wife fell. He felt empty when he saw what was left of her.

Her body was lifeless as it laid on her back her head was turned to him, her eyes where opened wide but not with a look of shock, but as he took everything in his jaw started to clench. She was smiling, dear god why was she smiling.

Syaoran slowly stood up looking at the people around them. the one standing near him put a hand on his shoulder. "Syaoran just sit down, the higher up will let you off you didn..." Before the man could finish what he was saying Syaoran had hit him in the gut. as the man fell to his knees Syaoran stated to walk to his wife. All the men around him just watched not knowing what to do.

Syaoran leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. " I'm sorry Sandera, I'm so sorry, but I will get him back, I'll kill him." Turning back the guards that was left with him, started to growl. "If you don't want to be hurt you better leave an tell Akainu that i will be coming for his head." With the words done Syaoran started to move back to his house to start to gather his things. Before he even took a step the men started dashing at him to attack.

~~~~few hours later~~~~~~

Before Syaoran left his home with all his belongings he looked at the men that attacked him. "I'm sorry but you did it to your selves." He slowly moved to his wife and picked up her body. Its was getting darker and Syaoran know that if he was going to leave now would be the time to do it. Making his way to the docks with no trouble, he started looking for a boat that he could take.

Taking near to a hour he found a beat up mairen ship that he could take. With a lot of work he was able to get it to see with no one seeing. He could only feel luck was with him since no one showed up to stop him. Setting his sail he just sat down with no care to where he was doing.

The next day he decided that he was fare enough to start the funeral for his dead wife. With no words said he did his best to not break down. As he let her go overboard he just let one whisper out "I love you Sandra and i will miss you." Watching the body sink he wiped away his tears and made a silent vow to him self that the next time his blade would taste blood it would be Akainu as he slowly sealed the sword his wife gave him with her ribbon.

Well that's it for now, I haven't written anything for a long while and i thought i would get back in that game. Sorry if the end felt rushed or him if felt like it was in more the view I will be working on that. Feel free to say what you want about the story, anything you say can only help in the long run. I hope you enjoyed it and i look forward to writing more for this story


End file.
